When One Returns
by Laynee Eggrolls
Summary: So far, the gang are in highschool. When an old friend that's been gone for a long time returns, how will the gang act, especially when they don't like him anymore? Genre, pairings& title might change


Introduction: My first Recess fic, so flames and reviews welcome. In the story, the gang is in high school and yeah, I guess that's about it. I won't often update as I am really busy but I will try. This chapter is short, I'll try to extend the future chapters.

* * *

On a bright and sunny day, a boy of 11 made his way to a playground in his neighbourhood. He waved at a group of kids hanging out by the monkey bars. His sad and worried face led to an unpleasant conversation.

"What are you talking about, TJ?"

"I'm moving, guys. I don't have a choice"

"We're gonna miss you Teej"

"I'll miss ya'll too, but I have to go"

"You could've told us earlier, not right before you're leaving!"

"Yeah! You should've done that Teej!"

"I wanted to, but-"

"Aww just cut the crap Teej, you really could've told us when you received the news!"

"Guys!"

"Guys!"

"Don't walk away from me! Please!"

The sky turned cloudy, tunder roared and rain came pouring down like it would never stop. The children ran their own ways leaving the boy standing by the sidewalk all on his own.

* * *

That was the third time this week that I've been having that dream. My name is Ashley. Ashley Spinelli. I go by Ashley now. 5 years ago, TJ moved to Washington state.

The gang broke up but still remained friends. We didn't keep in touch with TJ, however. He made us all really angry at the time. We were all in shock and I guess, that was our natural reaction. Now at 16, I sorta miss TJ.

Monday mornings were hectic for me. This Monday isn't any different. Getting up and getting dressed was only half of the problem. I took a lukewarm shower and pulling my cheerleading uniform on. I brushed my shoulder-length hair and pulled it up to a ponytail.

"Bye mum!" I yelled as I ran out of the house to catch the school bus.

* * *

"Miss Spinelli! Come here please!" the principal's secretary, Mrs. Goodwill called out to me as I passed the principal's office.

"Sure, Mrs. Goodwill," I said as I straightened out my clothes.

I followed her to the waiting room to find a guy about my age sitting down.

"Ashley, this is …" said Mrs. Goodwill gesturing at the guy.

I had a look at him. He didn't have a bad physique and he was quite tall.

"Ted, the name is Ted," said the guy.

"Ahh, yes!" exclaimed Mrs. Goodwill clapping her hands together, "Ashley, I need you to show Ted around the school"

"I have homeroom, ma'am," I said.

"You're excused, I'll write you a permission slip," Mrs. Goodwill said waving her hand, "Now go!"

"Yes"

* * *

"Yeah, so this is the hall, that's the gym and …." I could've gone on forever. Ted seemed to have gotten everything recognized.

"Thanks so much, Ashley," Ted said, "You've been a great help"

"No prob, Ted" I said giving him an award winning smile while I walked to class.

"Like, I can't believe there's a new kid in the middle of the school year," Ashley A said.

"Yeah, like totally!" Ashley's Q,B, and T chorused.

"You better believe it," I said "Coz he's sitting over there" I pointed at Ted sitting in front of Mr. Mikulski's desk.

"Woah! He's hot!" Gretchen piped in from behind them.

"Gretch!"

"Wh-aat? It's the truth!" Gretchen said sniggling.

**

* * *

**

"Vince! We have a new kid!" I yelled across the lunchroom.

"Yeah! I know! I had Math with him!" Vince yelled back.

I walked over to him with my tray.

"Looks familiar?" asked a fellow jock.

"Nah"

"But there's something about him…" said Vince "Something very strange about him. Kid acts like he's friends with us"

"Or used to be friends with us" I piped in.

"Yeah," mumbled Vince "He came up to me earlier talking about stuff that he thought I could relate to"

We were so interested in the conversation, we sort of didn't listen to anything in the cafeteria.

"Maybe we knew him?" I suggested.

"Maybe…" said Vince who turned his head around and yelled, "OI, TED! Come over here for a second"

Vince stood up and studied Ted for a moment when he arrived. Vince's facial expression changed from happy to murderous. He punched Ted lightly on the cheek. Vince's light punches were known to leave bruises.

"What was that for, Vince?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, Vince, what's the matter?" I asked looking confused.

"Dammit Ashley, you were always the smarter one," Vince exclaimed before continuing, "This here" pointing at Ted "Is our old Theodore Jarvis Detweiler. Ring any bells?"

* * *

AN: Short wasn't it? Review please! Flames accepted!


End file.
